


Voltron One-shots

by I_D_E_K



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Forceful Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Needy Lance, Selfless Keith, Sub Lance (Voltron), cum facial, cum sharing, dominant keith, sleeping, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: No real storyline, just Klance shots.1. Lance doesn’t want to sleep, so naturally, Keith isn't allowed to either.2. No One Has to Know Preview3. Lance has a slight exhibitionist kink. Need I say anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve fallen down a rabbit hole and I don’t care to get out of it. Leave me here to die with the Klance fics.
> 
> This was originally written on my phone and I was too excited to wait to post it but it has been edited and is longer now. Enjoy! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't sleep so, naturally, Keith isn't allowed to either.

Lance could think of nothing better than being next to Keith. Wherever they were, the two somehow always found a way to be side by side. Hell, they even fought on the same side of Voltron, Lance being the right leg and Keith being the right arm. The others all assumed the two hated each other because of their constant bickering and in the beginning, they would have agreed but as the time spent in space dragged on, Lance and Keith couldn’t deny the electricity between them.

Neither one was particularly bothered about being ‘top’ as they enjoyed being together either way but Keith was certainly more dominant. When he was on top, he exuded dominance and when he bottomed he was the definition of a power bottom. The usually quiet paladin was very vocal about what he liked and didn’t like and by this point, Lance could tell from the slightest twitch of Keith’s lips if he had done something wrong or right.

Turning to his right, Lance studied the other man's face as he slept. The near constant frown he had set in his features softened to a neutral expression which told Lance that he was in a dreamless sleep. His mullet was a mess, evidence of the activities the two had been getting up to not too long - maybe two or three vargas - before, hairs sticking up in every which direction. He was laying on his side, one hand under his head, the other resting on the pillow as he snored softly. Lance couldn’t help but brush a stray strand of hair away from his forehead, startling him awake slightly, his eyes fluttering momentarily.

"Sorry,” Lance whispered, not caring to stop teasing his fingers through the red paladin's hair. He wanted him awake. Even though they'd tired themsleves out earlier, Lance had found that he couldn't sleep for longer than a few vargas and the only thing that helped him when he couldn't sleep was Keith.

“ ‘S okay.” Keith stretched, his joints popping and his mouth opening as he released a yawn and Lance’s eyes wandered to the semi-hard appendage that he could see through the thin sheets. He rolled over to lay on his back, tired eyes opening and falling upon Lance. "What are you up to?" He asked, voice gravelly with sleep but curiosity laced his tone.

"Nothing." Lance smiled mischievously and leaned forward, giving Keith a kiss that was full of bad intentions.

"Lance, we went twice like two vargas ago." The older of the two groaned as he brought his hand up to cup Lance's cheek. "I think you'd literally split me in two if we went again." He chuckled and Lance resumed the kiss before speaking against Keith's lips.

"I'll bottom this time." Lance pulled back slightly and Keith looked down at his own semi and then to Lance's.

"Why are you so horny all the time?" He asked as he reached over to grab the tub of lube that they'd somehow managed to get Coran to make without asking too many questions. 

"I don't know, it might have something to do with the super hot Korean desert boy that sleeps in my bed. And you're one to talk, you could always say no, but you don't." Lance grinned and Keith rolled his eyes, moving to the missionary position with Lance below him. It felt odd for a few moments to be on top for once but that quickly dissolved when the blue paladin began grinding up against Keith's rapidly hardening member. Their kisses heated up as both got more and more into the mood and soon enough they were both fully hard and Lance was silently begging Keith to start prepping him, lifting his hips from the bed and moaning every time Keith groped his taut ass, however, the red paladin was waiting for one thing. He loved it when Lance was verbal with him and he knew the younger male was comfortable with telling Keith what he liked and didn't like.

"Keith Please." He crooned, arching his back and pushing his ass down into Keith's hands. Keith grinned, running his hands down the backs of Lance's thighs and grinding into him a little harder. "Keith!"

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." The red paladin kissed along Lance's bitten and bruised collarbone, planning out where he'd leave his next mark.

"Keith, fuck me, please!" He begged.

"Oh, right now, like this?" He asked, pressing his tip to Lance's puckered hole.

"No, Keith, prep me first." He blushed at his own words and Keith grinned, shifting back, much to Lance's dismay.

Keith dipped his fingertips into the lube and rubbed it into his palm to warm it up before he wrapped his hand around Lance’s shaft and began stroking, leaning forward to kiss the younger male.

“Keith.” He moaned, breaking the kiss as his head rolled back against the pillow.

“You like that?” Keith’s still slightly husky voice whispered into Lance’s ear, causing him to shudder and stroke Keith’s upper arm to let him know that what he was doing felt fucking perfect. “I asked you a question, Lance.” The contact was gone in an instant and Lance’s eyes snapped open to look at Keith.

“Why’d you stop?” He frowned, glaring at the older boy.

“I asked a question and you didn’t answer.” Keith smirked down at him, his hand now focusing on Lance’s shaven balls rather than his shaft. Even still, Lance felt like he could pop at any moment.

“Please Keith, it feels so good, don’t stop.”

“That’s more like it.” His hand returned to Lance’s shaft and began stroking slower. “I wanna hear every sound that comes out of that pretty little mouth, got it?"

“Yes, God yes, please Keith.” Lance claimed he hated it when Keith made him beg but it sent a thrill through his veins that made his heart race and Keith knew it. He had felt it plenty of times whilst leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses over Lance's pulse point, making him beg for release had Lance's heart going a mile a minute. 

“Spread your legs wider.” Keith ordered and Lance obliged, his flexibility was always coming in handy at moments like these. The older boy dipped three of his fingertips into the tub and once again warmed the substance before bringing them down to Lance’s hole. His middle finger circled the ring of muscle before gently gaining entry. Lance immediately tensed around the digit so Keith tightened his hand around Lance's cock to distract him, keeping the same pace. Almost immediately Keith felt him relax slightly at the diversion.

A few moments later he added a second finger and Lance tensed once again. Keith shifted up and kissed the blue paladin heatedly, scissoring his two fingers inside the younger man's hole to stretch him out, swallowing every moan he had to give. Keith wasn't extraordinarily large but he wasn't average size either. Fully hard he was a solid eight inches and the first time Lance had seen him Keith had seen the younger male flinch at the thought of taking someone so big, bigger than himself by a half inch.

“Keith, please.” Lance begged, pushing back onto Keith's two fingers. “Keith!” He gasped, gripping the sheets as the red paladin stretched him further with a third finger, knuckles turning white. "Keith, you can't just do that without warning me." He gasped, blushing high on his cheeks and the older male knew that the slight sting of pain made Lance's cock weep with need.

"Yes I can, and I just did. Don't try and tell me you don't like the pain, Lance, I can feel your cock twitching in my hand, I can see your balls pulling up tight against your body, ready to shoot a huge load all over your stomach. You can deny it all you want but I know and I will always know that you love begging me to fuck you, begging me to make you cum. And you love even more when I fuck your tight ass like it owes me money. When I leave you aching for days. You love the feeling of my nails scratching your back, my fingers pulling your hair, my heels digging into your thighs, you love it."

"Shut up and fuck me already." Lance growled, his blush becoming more intense and embarrassed, darkening his face and the tops of his ears.

"Oh, and who put you in charge?" Keith's hand left Lance's cock, his fingers stilled deep inside him and the young Cuban let out a frustrated groan, muttering angry curses in Spanish under his breath as he looked off to the left. Keith chuckled and wiped his hand on the sheets before gripping Lance's short, brown hair and pulling the boys head up to face him, seeing only lust and defiance in his eyes. "You wanna play that game, huh?" He growled out through gritted teeth and removed his fingers from the blue paladin, once again wiping them on the sheets. "Get up." Lance let out a short grunt as Keith kept ahold of his hair but followed the instructions he had been given regardless, following the red paladin to stand, his head slightly dipped. "On your knees."

"Fuck you." He bit out and Keith forced him down with little resistance. He was enjoying the rough play and it turned him on, even more, to know that his Lance was getting a kick out of this as well. Keith wrapped his right hand around his cock, aiming it at the blue paladin's face.

"Suck." He ordered.

"Fuck you." Lance repeated.

"Suck it."

"Fuck. You."

"Suck it. Now."

"Fuck you." Lance spat on to Keith and smirked up at him. The spit landed on Keith's stomach and he looked at it dripping for a moment before looking down at Lance who was quite clearly proud of himself, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a single word he was yanking Lance forward. The younger male put his hands out to catch himself on Keith's hips as the red paladin pushed his face against the spit he'd just launched on to him.

"How fucking dare you spit on me? Who do you think you are?" Lance tried to push away but he wasn't as strong as Keith, try as he might, and to be honest, he wasn't even really trying. Having his face rubbed in his own spit on his boyfriend's abs was making his cock weep like his prostate was being pounded. "Disrespectful little cock slut." 

Keith reached for his knife and Lance's eyes widened as he took the blade to the sheets, tearing a strip off to tie Lance's hands behind his back securely. "I told you to do something, I expect you to fucking do it without talking back. I don't expect to be spoken to like I'm the one who belongs on my knees and I certainly don't expect you to spit on me like I'm your bitch. When you talk back, I make your mouth useful for something. When you spit on me, I fuck your throat so hard you won't talk for a week." Keith pushed his hips forward and pulled Lance's head down over his tip, causing the younger paladin to make a noise of surprise and glare up at him as he bobbed his head back and forth, flattening his tongue against the underside of Keith's member and every so often dragging his front teeth along his sensitive head, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough that Keith shuddered each and every time he did it.

After letting himself indulge in the pleasure for a few moments, Keith placed his free hand on the back of Lance's head and the younger male opened his throat for Keith to 'force' his length down. Lance coughed and his hands tightened into fists as he so desperately wanted to touch Keith, hold his hips, fondle his balls, anything. The blue paladin's lips brushed against the rough, trimmed, hairs at the base of Keith's member and he held him there for a few ticks before releasing him. Keith repeated this until Lance was red in the face, panting and coughing as tears of exertion streamed down his face and bubbles of spit popped at the corners of his mouth and strings of precum and saliva connected Keith's cock to his lips. 

Keith raised his eyebrow expectantly as Lance coughed and caught his breath for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He gulped and breathed heavily as he stared up at the red paladin.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Keith tilted his head back more and the younger male whimpered as he was pulled up higher on sore knees.

"I'm sorry for talking back and spitting on you, Keith, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry. It was a mistake." Keith smirked and released Lance's hair, making him sag slightly until the older of the two gripped Lance's upper arm and pulled him to stand before pushing him face first into the bed. He cursed again and tried to roll over on to his back only for the Keith to push him back down.

"Bad cock sluts don't get to fuck like lovers, they get to fuck like whores." He lifted Lance's hips and knelt behind him, dipping his fingers into the lube and warming it in his palm before coating his length and lining up with Lance's puckered, twitching hole.

"Fuck me, Keith, please, I need to cum so bad." Lance moaned, his words slightly muffled by the crumpled sheets his face was half buried in. Keith entered in one swift thrust and Lance cried out, pulling at his restraints as Keith immediately settled into a brutal pace, gripping the blue paladin's hips hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises in his wake. "Ah! Keith! Yes! Don't stop!" Lance moaned loudly, unable to string together a sentence longer than two words.

"Are you telling me what to do again, cock slut?" Keith leaned over Lance, gripping his hair once again.

"No, no. Please, God, please." He begged, thrusting back on to Keith's member.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, Lance. That's it." He straightened up and Lance fought against the restraints again. "I untie you, you don't touch yourself. If your hand moves an inch towards your dick I'll tie you up and I won't let you cum for a week, understand?"

"Yes, yes I understand." Lance nodded in agreement and Keith untied the knots. Lance picked himself up on shaky arms and tried to match Keith's earlier pace, not quite there but still managing to please both himself and Keith. "Please Keith, it's not as good." He whined, rolling his hips as against Keith, tempting him, teasing him.

"Fuck it, turn over." Lance obliged before Keith could change his mind and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck as the older male leaned down to kiss Lance deeply. He entered him again and in this position every thrust Keith gave brushed Lance's prostate, making his cock leak steadily on his stomach, leaving the sticky evidence of his arousal in the thin line of hair below his belly button. "God, you're so hard. You look like you'd cum if I stroked you once. Would you Lance? Are you that turned on right now?" Keith panted the words hoarsely in Lance's ear, his breath warm against the thin layer of sweat over his skin.

"Yes, Keith, I'm so fucking ready, please, I'll do anything if you make me cum." Lance whined, fingertips gripping Keith's shoulders as if he would float away at any second.

"You don't get to cum first. You've been so bad, you don't deserve to cum with my cock in your ass. You don't deserve me cumming inside you. I'm gonna pull out and cum on your cock and then I'm gonna use my cum to jerk you off."

"Yes! Yes! Anything, please!" Lance begged and a few more thrusts had Keith pulling out and wrapping his fist around his own member tightly, jerking himself hard and fast to completion, shooting a pretty impressive load considering he'd already cum twice that night. Before the last of his energy ran out he took Lance in hand and within three pumps he was cumming, his load shooting further than Keith's, reaching his own chin with the furthest shot. 

Keith stroked him a few times after he had finished and when Lance gently pushed his hand away from his sensitive member Keith rolled over next to Lance, using the ruined sheet to clean his hand and his member. Lance did the same, cleaning their cum from his body before they kicked the sheet off and used each others body heat to keep warm for the remainder of the night.

 

The next morning, Lance didn't join the others for breakfast, claiming a stomach ache. Keith knew, however, that the real reason was that the blue paladin couldn't face having to sit in front of his team with an ache in his backside and bite marks littering his neck. He'd sneak to a healing pod once he could feel his legs again.


	2. No One Has to Know: Preview

Just a quick update to let you guys know that I’m working on a very smutty, fluffy Klance fic right now so any one-shots in the works will be taking a backseat. For now, enjoy a preview of the story and I’ll link it below if you’d like to read it :) enjoy! xx

...

...

...

“Top or bottom?” Keith asked slightly breathlessly as he pulled away from Lance’s lips to kiss down his neck whilst he searched for the zipper on the taller male’s suit.

“Either.” Keith was slightly relieved to know that his companion was just as breathless as he was.

“Good. You’re gonna fuck my ass, Lance.” The blue paladin was taken aback momentarily by the bluntness of Keith’s words until he reminded himself of the other male’s nature.

“We should go back to my room. I have stuff there.” Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, a smirk settling into his features. “What? Gonna make fun of me like you don’t jerk off whenever you get the chance to do it too?” Lance immediately defended against his rival.

“Oh, I never said that.” Keith stepped forward, forcing Lance to step back. Lance just grabbed the dark-haired male’s wrist and dragged him out of the armour room and down the hall to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, the two were on each other once more, groping through the thin layer of clothing that left little to nothing to the imagination. Whether it was because he hadn’t felt contact like it for a while, or whether it was because Keith was insanely hot -though you wouldn’t get him to admit that out loud- Lance was rock hard and practically leaking precome by the time they got to his room.

Keith wasn’t in a state so dissimilar either. He could hardly wait for Lance to lock the door, rifling through his drawers in search of the ‘stuff’ Lance claimed to have. Lance opened a compartment above the bed, pulling out a jar of some kind of clear gel although upon closer inspection it was tinged blue.

Keith wasted no more time in stripping Lance of his suit, tugging it down his arms with the gentleness of an angry bull. Once free of his clothing, Lance stripped Keith of his, taking a second to ogle the red paladin in all his naked glory. He was all muscle, smooth and tight. He looked bulkier out of his clothes than he did in them, Lance decided. He was the complete opposite of Lance, who was almost lanky, muscular but with more sharp angles.

“You gonna stand there and stare at me all day or are you gonna start prepping me?” In response, Lance wrapped a hand around the base of Keith’s member, bringing it up and over the head before coming back down again. He repeated this a few times before bringing his lips down on to Keith’s as the two lowered awkwardly on to the mattress.

“Turn around. On your knees, ass up.” Keith followed Lance’s instruction, turning away from him and pressing his chest against the thin blankets. Keith heard the release of the lid on the jar mere seconds before the cold gel made contact with his puckered hole.

“You’re such a jerk!” He snapped back at Lance. “You could’ve warmed it first.”

“Oops. Guess I forgot.” Lance sassed, softly massaging the ring of muscle before he eased a finger in. Keith released a sigh of pleasure, fingers spreading out against the bed. After a few seconds a second long, slim finger was introduced, causing slight discomfort to Keith. The discomfort soon gave way to pleasure when those fingers brushed against something that made his stomach feel like it was doing somersaults and his throat release an involuntary noise that was most definitely not a moan.

“I think I found your sweet spot.” Lance grinned.

“Shut up and get it over with already. How much prep do I really need? You’re a beanpole.” Lance crooked his fingers against that spot once again, causing Keith to release yet another involuntary moan.

“Wanna take a look and ask that question again?” He spoke so sure and confidently that Keith had no other choice than to look back and poke fun at him. Though, any insults he had died on his lips when he saw the tan length, hard and weeping against the blue paladin’s stomach. It was long and thick, curved deliciously in a way that would have slotted directly into Keith’s throat if the two were in a number of different positions. Better yet, the tip of his member was sure to brush against Keith’s prostate with every thrust.

“How?” The only thing Keith could say whilst he looked between Lance’s smug face and the reason for it.

“I dunno, genes I guess.” He shrugged. “Still want me to ‘shut up and get it over with’?”

“Yeah. I want that thing inside me; fast.”

“Well, who am I to decline such politeness.” Lance snarked, earning a swift kick to the thigh before he began moving his fingers again, scissoring them in and out of the red paladin to stretch his hole.

“Just put it in, I can take it.” Keith panted, impatient and impulsive as ever.

“But it’s gonna hurt.” Lance’s brows pulled together in confusion. “The point of this is to feel good, not-”

“I don’t care!” Keith turned around, hastily pushing Lance on to his back, scooping out a generous amount of lubricant. He smoothed it over Lance’s member with a few strokes before wiping the remainder between his cheeks and steadying his weight on Lance’s chest with one hand and the male’s cock with the other. Keith lowered slowly, gritting his teeth against the slight burn of being stretched and filled after so long.

...

...

...

You’ll have to head over to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962373 if you would like the full shebang (pun intended)! Still, let me know if you have any requests or prompts and I’ll get to them as soon as I can :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a slight exhibitionist kink. Need I say any more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Hope you guys enjoy :) !!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to request anything and I'll see what I can do :)

Keith loved exploring the halls of the castle. He often found himself wide awake during the night cycle and the place was so huge that there was always a new crevice or nook to discover. He was feeling particularly restless due to days spent in the healing pod. They’d been on a tough mission for what felt like months but in truth had only been shy of a week and the end result had meant a win on their part but almost the same amount of time in healing pods recovering from dehydration, wounds sustained in battle and exhaustion.

Keith could walk for hours without encountering another member of the team and he found comfort in solitude. But this night in particular he felt for some reason like he was looking for something, or maybe someone. Either way he roamed the halls with a sense of anticipation. He looked around every corner, inside every unlocked room and even under sheets that covered furniture. He didn’t expect what he had been looking for to be right out in the open.

He’d almost given up to go back to his room when he heard it. 

Panting and moaning. 

Soft murmurs and curses and the distinct lewd, wet sounds of a hand moving quickly over a shaft and what Keith thought sounded like sucking. 

He pressed himself as flat against the wall as he could and eased his head around the corner. His jaw went slack, causing his mouth to open slightly as his eyes fell on Lance, two of those long, slender fingers buried to the knuckle in his mouth and his other hand jerking a long, thick cock, hard and heavy between his legs. His jeans and underwear were pushed down around his knees and his shirt was pulled up being held in place by his thumb.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pulled his shirt up between his teeth to hold it in place as those glistening digits circled and pinched at his nipple.

“Fuck.” He cursed, muffled by the fabric in his mouth and Keith’s hand instinctively palmed at his hardened length through his pants. Fighting a war in space didn’t leave much time for self-care and Keith, while he felt disgusting watching Lance who was unaware of his presence, was so desperate for release that he couldn’t help himself. Lance released the shirt from his mouth and Keith thanked whatever higher power there was that he was still fondling his nipples so that he could get a good look at the flat, toned stomach he’d dreamed of shooting a load on multiple times.

He hastily unbuckled his belt and undone his jeans, shoving his hand inside them to stroke himself properly. Lance released his length panting and groaning as his fist closed around his base, gripping the twitching length hard enough it almost looked like it could hurt but his face looked anything but in pain. He released his length and tugged the hem of his shirt over his head, causing the fabric to bunch up around the back of his neck. His fingers came back to his nipples, licking his lips as he let out soft moans, every so often running his hand down his chest and stomach and stroking his cock.

“Keith.” He gasped as his hand circled his member again. Keith stilled, thinking he’d been caught but it was impossible with Lance’s eyes closed. Was he… was he thinking of Keith while he touched himself? “Oh fuck, Keith, make me come.” Keith had to grip himself to stop from coming as he listened and watched Lance. Those fingers returned to his mouth, a slither of a pretty pink tongue peeked out as he licked them, swirling the wet muscle around the digits. 

He pulled them out of his mouth and Keith had to pull his hand out of his pants as those fingers reached behind him and Lance’s face twisted in pleasure as Keith could only assume he fingered himself.

“Keith! Fuck me!” He called out and the last of Keith’s self-control slipped. He secured his pants in place and in five strides he was in front of Lance and pinning his wrists to the wall either side of his head. “K-Keith, I-!”

“How long Lance? How long have you been touching yourself while you think of me?” He asked the younger male. “Hmm?”

“Let me go!” He struggled, but Keith had trained with the Blades, he was now closer to three years older than Lance as well as being part Galra. Keith held him against the wall with ease that should’ve scared Lance, but, it only proved to turn him on further.

“Oh no, no, no, you were more than happy to beg me to fuck you and make you come five seconds ago, you’re gonna answer my questions.” He blushed redder, eyes shining with lust and embarrassment but something else was there, something like relief. “You wanted this.” His eyes widened as he shook his head. “Don’t lie to me, you wanted me to catch you. Or would you have been happy with anyone catching you?”

“I- I thought I was alone, no one-”

“You may have thought you were alone but you didn’t wanna be. How do you feel knowing you’ve been caught, Lance? Hm? Knowing that I stood there and watched you for at least five minutes before I came over here?” He let out a whimper and Keith looked down as his precome dripped on to the shirt the black paladin wore. “You’re making a mess.”

“I- I’m sorry.”

“Look at that.” H transferred his wrists over to one hand and reached his other hand down, swiping a finger over the shiny head of his cock, bringing it up to his lips and eliciting another whimper from him as Keith sucked the digit. “What a messy boy. How long have you been stood here, edging yourself and dripping all over your hand and the floor?” Keith asked him.

“I- I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? I ought to make you get on your hands and knees and lick it all up.” Keith snapped and gripped his cock, causing him to gasp again. “But I won’t.” He stroked him slowly, with as loose a grip as possible. “I’m not gonna fuck you either.” He whined again. “In fact, I’m not even gonna get you off.” He looked at Keith with pleading eyes as the older of the two nodded. 

“You heard me right, I’m not gonna get you off. You’re gonna strip down for me, get on your knees and stroke your cock until you come all over the floor and then I’m gonna watch you lick up every last drop. But you won’t swallow any, no, you’re not allowed to swallow a single drop. I’m gonna fuck your face with your come all over your tongue and then I’m gonna come so far down your throat that you don’t even get to taste it. Then, after I’ve used you mouth you can swallow your own come, am I making myself clear, Lance?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.” He stepped back and leaned against the wall as he watched him hastily take each item of clothing off, shoes and socks included. “Now on your knees.” He dropped down so fast and so hard that it really did look like it hurt but he looked up at Keith as he started to stroke himself again, his eyes showing only lust.

“Am I allowed to finger myself?” He asked and Keith smirked.

“No. You come just from stroking yourself. Bad boys, pervy boys that expose themselves in the halls don’t get to come from fucking themselves.” He moaned loud and long and rested his free palm on the floor in front of him, shooting in thick, white stripes across the floor in front of him. “What a nice, big load. How long have you held that one, huh?”

“Three weeks.” He panted as he squeezed the last of his come out of his tip, the small bead dribbling over his knuckles. The older paladin walked over and raised his foot, placing the sole of his boot in the centre of his shoulder blades as he pushed the younger paladin down. “Now eat it.” He obeyed, licking up his mess with enthusiasm. “Good boy. Remember, don’t swallow it. I wanna feel your come on my cock while I fuck your mouth.” When the floor was clean he let Lance up and stood directly in front of him.

Lance looked up at Keith, mouth open and ready, showing the come in his mouth. Keith pulled his member out and Lance’s eyes lit up at the sight of another cock, already dripping with precome. Keith stroked his member a few times, both of them watching as a bead of precome dripped down and in to Lance’s mouth. The boy on his knees practically shook with excitement. Keith lowered one hand to Lance’s cheek before deciding that that was too intimate and moving his hand to Lance’s hair and gripping hard. 

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and Keith slid the head of his member between his lips, releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he felt the wet heat of Lance’s mouth around his member.

“Fuck, your mouth is hot.” Keith spoke and Lance hummed around him, pushing forward to take Keith in until his lips pressed against his pelvis. “That’s it, gorgeous, take my cock in your throat.” His hand joined the other in Lance’s hair and Lance raised his hands to grip Keith’s hips as he bobbed his head back and forth. 

He pulled back and swirled his tongue around his head, pressing wet kisses up and down the sides of his member, flattening his tongue along the underside of Keith’s member. The older of the two cursed and watched as Lance began bobbing his head back and forth again, bringing his hands up to grip Keith’s hips for leverage. Soon enough saliva and cum were dripping out of the corners of Lance’s mouth and Keith could just about hold back from shooting his load down his throat.

“Fuck, you look so fucking good with your cum dripping down your chin. I wanna fuck your face. Stay still, open your mouth, let me fuck your face, Lance.” He positioned Lance at the perfect height and began thrusting back and forth in to his mouth, grunting in time with the gags coming from the tanned teen in front of him. Lance looked up at him with watery eyes and Keith could no longer hold back. 

In a last-minute decision, he pulled out of Lance’s mouth, holding him firmly in place with one fistful of his hair whilst his other hand jerked himself hard and fast on to Lance’s face. His cum streaked across Lance’s skin, one shot crossing over from his hairline, over his closed eye and down to his chin, another landing across his nose while the last few landed on his awaiting tongue, joining the younger teen’s own cum and saliva as it dripped down his chin and on to his chest and the floor below him.

“Fuck,” He released Lance’s hair and leaned his hand against the wall in front of him as he stroked himself lazily, watching as Lance opened one eye, closing his mouth and swallowing before looking up at Keith and giggling. GIGGLING like a little school girl and Keith, damn him, couldn’t help but find it ridiculously adorable and sexy at the same time because there Lance was, covered in his cum and grinning up at him like Keith had given him the world when in reality he’d probably just given him a sore throat and pulled a few hairs out.

“That was really fun.” He stood and Keith secured a hand around his neck, bending down to lick his own come from Lance’s face before prying his jaw open and spitting it in to Lance’s mouth. Lance moaned and Keith kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy, curling his tongue around Lance’s before pulling back and spitting, once again, on Lance’s awaiting tongue.

“You’re a nasty little whore, you know that?” Keith smirked as he moved his hand around to cup the side of Lance’s neck, thumb rubbing his cheek gently.

“Takes one to know one, mullet.”

“We should probably do this in a bedroom next time… how on earth are we gonna explain to the others why we need a damn mop and bucket this far away from the main areas?”

“Or we just leave it.” Lance shrugged.

“You really are nasty.” Keith grinned before slotting his lips against Lance’s and backing him in to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I've been working on it for a while so I apologise if it doesn't necessarily feel like one piece :/
> 
> I have a tumblr! Come interact: Klance-is-Real-00

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts just let me know and I’ll see what I can do about it :)


End file.
